This study aims to validate the Alcohol-Related Problems Survey (ARPS) self-administered questionnaire that screens for alcohol-related problems in the community-dwelling elderly. The ARPS has been pilot tested with 18 persons 65 years and older who stated that it was relevant to their needs. The ARPS has two parts. Part 1 relies on algorithms to place persons along continuum of risks for alcohol-related problems and to classify them as not at-risk hazardous users at-risk, and harmful users. Part 2 of the ARPS identifies the particular problems persons may be having as a result of alcohol use. these include worsening of symptoms and diseases, alcohol medication interactions, depression and social isolation and loss of function. Information from Part 2 aims to directly aid the health professional in subsequent management. An expert panel will set standards for hazardous and harmful consumption by participating in a formal consensus conference. The ARPS will be translated into Spanish, explictly examined for cultural sensitivity, and tested in health centers and clinics with diverse populations. A nationally prominent publisher and health promotion organization have written in support of the ARPS. Project staff have expertise in product development, marketing and the technology of instrument development.